


Not So Platonic

by FluffyK_100



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, kinda OC - Freeform, softboi, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyK_100/pseuds/FluffyK_100
Summary: Akira Kurusu thought that he and Ryuji were best friends. What he's feeling doesn't seem to be platonic anymore.





	Not So Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 in the morning and there was nothing else to do so... Just a little one-shot to give some appreciation to my favorite ship.

Akira Kurusu isn’t much of an emotional person. There isn’t that much emotion for him to express. There is only one person who brings out the most embarrassing of them.

It had been years since he had felt something like this. He hadn’t felt it that many times, but he knows what it feels like to be falling though. He knows very well how it feels to be in love.

Ryuji and he have been good friends for a while now. Best friends actually, but his feelings don’t seem to be in the platonic border anymore. 

It has been three months since he had realized his feelings for the overly energetic blonde known as Ryuji Sakamoto. It had taken no more than a week to though.

The way his heart hammers in his chest. How his pulse goes miles an hour just seeing the boy. The way the blood rushes to his face when said gentleman compliments him in that rough voice of his. The way his mind is continuously filled with thoughts of him. How every touch of his elicits fire from his very core.

He could go on and on about how caring and loving the boy is. He could tell you so much about how great the other is. 

Now that he looks back, he could tell you that it was love at first sight. It just took a while for it to begin showing. He fell a long time ago, but it never occurred until just a while ago. 

He’s falling hard, and it feels great. He doesn’t ever want to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was extremely short but I got bored and it's my first fanfiction so please bear with me. I hope you enjoyed it though. :)


End file.
